Personal computing systems often require maintenance and protection from damage. Such personal computing systems can be lost, stolen or otherwise rendered inaccessible leading to lost productivity. One probable solution to the problem posed by a personal computing system is a networked computing system or environment. Such a system can maintain a virtual machine accessible from a network. However, a virtual computing system offers another set of challenges.
In regard to application use, a networked computing system can offer many applications that a user device does not have. However, when using the user device the user may not be aware of the various applications. Such a user may not use the applications even where the user has files that she cannot open.
In regard to file storage, such a networked computing environment can store files, but a user accessing the networked computing system may require file transfer between the networked computing system and the user device. Such transfers can be cumbersome requiring the use of network file transfer programs and moderate technical knowledge regarding the directory layout of the networked computing system. The hurdles may impede the use of the network computing system. For example, users may have some files on one computing system, but need them on another computing system. In regard to file sharing, today users are required to follow cumbersome processes.